


We Are Not In Love

by orphan_account



Series: Dirty and Perfect [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Cousin Incest, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been nearly a month. Nearly four whole weeks since his cousin fucked him at a club. Twice.</p><p>Merlin was going insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not In Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Minor warning** for a mention of something that might be considered underage. There's no underage sex but...I don't know, just to be safe.
> 
> Uses "late nights" prompt for Camelot Land.

It’d been nearly a month. Nearly four whole weeks since his cousin fucked him at a club. Twice.

Merlin was going insane.

It was all he thought about. Every time he went out in public, he worried when someone stared too long at him. Could they see what he’d done, as though it were written across his forehead? Did he have an aura about him, something that gave him away?

He couldn’t sleep, not really. He hadn’t seen Arthur since that night, but he also saw Arthur _every_ night. Every moment of every day, the memory as fresh as though it had just happened. He lay awake, fighting the need to touch himself because it was wrong, because he shouldn’t. Not to the image of Arthur. Not to the cousin he’d known since they were both in nappies.

But there were times when he gave in. There were times when Merlin would wrap a fist around himself and bite his lip to keep from saying Arthur’s name aloud, when he stroked his cock and nudged the tip of a finger in his arse, remembering the sensations from that night.

He managed to block out the voice and face at first, to remember the first time it had happened, when Arthur had been nothing but a stranger giving Merlin a hard fuck. But as he went on, as he needed a little extra something to push him over the edge, his mind drifted almost involuntarily to Arthur’s face, to Arthur’s breath on the back of his neck, whispering Merlin’s name in his ear as they fucked a second time. As cousins. Again.

Merlin always came hard.

There was still no word from Arthur, though. Merlin figured he was taking his time sorting things out, just as Merlin was. Even before the club incident, it wasn’t like they kept in particularly close contact. Hunith had always been Uther’s spontaneous, overzealous little sister, so it wasn’t surprising the more austere older brother found distance preferable. They’d only seen each other on holidays, birthdays, and the occasional visit, when Merlin had been growing up, at least.

However, Arthur surely should’ve said something by now. A text, a Facebook message, _something_. He could even send a bloody postcard. Something to let Merlin know where things stood.

Unless he was waiting for Merlin to make the first move.

It’d been nearly a month. Merlin finally got a text message from Arthur.

_< is it just me?  >_

Sitting on the sofa in his small living room, Merlin clutched his mobile and stared at the screen. He swallowed thickly and struggled to slow his heartbeat, which shouldn’t have been beating so fast at seeing his cousin text him. He shouldn’t have been getting hard reading Arthur’s words, hearing his own wrecked voice from that night—

_Ohfuckme, ohfuckme_

—in his head. He shouldn’t have wanted to reach through the screen and somehow run a hand down Arthur’s muscled chest, down between firm thighs to grab that magnificent—

Even though it was only two little letters, his thumbs shook enough make him mess up, and he had to erase and start over.

_< no  >_

Arthur’s reply was almost instant.

_< this is stupid.  >_

Merlin didn’t know if he’d call it stupid himself. Maybe ridiculous, maybe absurd, maybe unreasonable. Mad, preposterous, insane, ludicrous. Calling it stupid just sounded childish.

How very Arthur.

 _< it’s a lot of things.  >_ Merlin sent back.

_< do you still live in the same building?  >_

Merlin’s breath hitched. This was it then. Things were in motion and each step forward would decide where they went from here.

_< yes. no flatmate now.  >_

It was a few minutes before Arthur texted again. Once Merlin read the message, it was easy to see why. It must’ve been hell working up the nerve to press send.

_< i want to come over.  >_

Merlin took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. If Arthur could do it, he could do it. And as long as they were being straightforward...

_< i want you to come over.  >_

Merlin dropped his mobile as soon as he sent the message, and groaned into his hand. He couldn’t believe he’d just did that. He might as well have just confessed to his cousin that he wanted to fuck him!

But then, wasn’t that what Arthur had done when he started the whole thing?

Merlin didn’t know anything anymore. Maybe it was best to just give in and let things go. Perhaps he should try to pretend he was just making plans for any old hookup.

Except that when Arthur got here, it’d be his bloody cousin standing in the doorway.

Merlin’s phone beeped at him and he held his breath as he bent over to pick it up off the floor.

 _< i’ll bring something to drink.  >_ Arthur said.

Yes, that was an excellent idea. Once they were both pissed again, things would certainly be easier. Maybe not in the sense that’d they be less responsible for their actions—as Arthur _was_ making the conscious decision now to come round in the first place—but probably in the sense that they’d feel less dirty about it.

 _< ok  >_ Merlin said.

_< tonight?  >_

_< yes  >_

_< now?  >_

_< yes  >_

_< on my way.  >_

Merlin put his mobile down beside him. He stared at the bulge in his jeans, imagining Arthur down there between his legs, ready to take care of it. He saw Arthur rubbing his smirking face against it, taking out Merlin’s cock and puckering his stupid pouty lips over the head.

Merlin nearly ran into a wall in his haste to get to the loo, and came into the toilet after just a few minutes.

*

Merlin wasn’t ready for the knock on the door, not mentally anyway. His body was more than ready, eager to be in contact with Arthur again, but his mind—that was a different story entirely.

He didn’t breathe as he opened the door. He didn’t breathe as he stepped aside to let Arthur in. He only breathed when he shut the door behind him, when he wasn’t looking Arthur in the face.

“How much Jameson d’you think it’ll take?” Arthur asked.

Merlin spun around and gaped at the bottle in Arthur’s hand. “You do know me, right?”

Arthur shrugged. “Yeah, lightweight of the universe. But I wanted something fast-acting.”

“I can probably only take, what, a _sip_? Otherwise I’ll fall on my arse.”

“Quit over exaggerating, Merlin,” Arthur sighed in exasperation. “Christ, I forgot how annoying you were.”

“ _I’m_ annoying?!” Merlin squawked. “If I’m so annoying, then leave! I knew this was a bad idea, you’re insufferable even on your good days—”

“Look, Merlin, just—” Arthur shoved the bottle to Merlin’s chest. “Here. One swallow, then see how you feel. Not even a full shot.”

Merlin glared as he held the bottle to his chest, but it was mostly for show. Honestly, he was probably just as nervous about this whole thing as Arthur. As much as Merlin would’ve liked for Arthur to come in, take a couple shots wordlessly, then bend Merlin over the table with no conversation necessary, things just didn’t go like that. Things had to be _awkward_ first.

Sighing, Merlin walked to the kitchen to open the bottle, feeling Arthur’s presence behind him as he followed. He didn’t say anything as Arthur helped himself to look through his cupboards for glasses.

“It’ll be easier this way,” Arthur muttered as Merlin poured half a shot for himself, then one for Arthur. Merlin nearly overfilled Arthur’s glass when he remembered what ‘it’ referred to.

*

It was only minutes later when Merlin was doubled over with laughter on his sofa, most likely red in the face from how hard he was giggling. He didn’t know when he’d started leaning into Arthur—who was equally red-faced and giggly—but it helped keep him upright, so he didn’t move away.

“No no no, the absolute most disgusting thing you did was when you were seven and you licked that worm,” Arthur declared.

“I only did it ‘cause you dared me to!” Merlin exclaimed in protest. “And with both you and Morgana goading me on, I never stood a chance.”

“It’s true, Morgana was a manipulative bitch even when she was eight.”

“And you were an arrogant bully when you were nine!”

“Nah, you were just so gullible. So impressionable. Wee Merlin,” Arthur teased, ruffling Merlin’s hair.

“Oi!” Merlin swatted the hand away, but he was laughing again. He _had_ been rather gullible and impressionable. And just as overzealous and curious as his mother.

“You were fun, though,” Arthur said, softer. His hand stroked the back of Merlin’s neck gently, his fingers carding through the curling hair just above the nape. “And I always liked visiting Aunt Hunith. She was like the mum I never had, in a way.”

“I always thought you just liked her for the sweets.”

Arthur chuckled. “Those as well. But she was nice, too. Your house was always so...warm. Not like my house.”

“We went so rarely to yours, I hardly remember.”

“My father didn’t like us visiting a lot either. He thought she was a bad influence. Thought we’d grow up to be wild and uncontrollable like her or something.”

“My mum’s not wild. She’s just...eccentric.”

Arthur laughed so hard that he snorted, and he was so close that Merlin could feel the little exhales of breath across his face, the smell of whiskey invading his nose.

“Excellent word for it, Merlin. Eccentric.”

Arthur’s hand slid from around Merlin’s neck back to the sofa, and Merlin pouted at the loss of contact.

“Why’d you stop?” Merlin asked, frowning at Arthur’s limp hand.

“Because I...I realised I was doing it.”

Merlin picked up the hand and put it back, pushing the fingers a little into his hair as he looked up at Arthur.

“Keep doing it,” he said, smiling encouragingly. “I like it.”

Arthur curled his fingers a bit, massaging Merlin’s scalp, and it felt so good in the haze of alcohol that Merlin nearly purred. It felt warm and soothing, and he didn’t want Arthur to ever stop.

He didn’t realise he’d closed his eyes until he felt Arthur lean forward, his weight shifting on the sofa.

“Do you remember what you asked me when you were eleven?” Arthur asked.

Merlin opened his eyes. Arthur was even closer now, close enough that Merlin could just barely feel the tips of their noses touching. Suddenly the space between them was different, tense, like magnets just barely out of reach of pulling each other together.

“No.”

“Maybe you were ten. I dunno, you were always so small, you could’ve been eleven. But you asked me about come,” Arthur said, chuckling a little. “Pulled me into your bedroom and got all nervous, blushing all the way to your ears.”

Merlin giggled. “I did?”

“Yeah. You made this whole speech, saying it was my duty to tell you because you didn’t have a father and that left it up to me because you couldn’t ask your mother. I sort of figured what you were going to ask then, but made you stutter your way to the end of the question.”

“Arse.”

“You were cute, though,” Arthur said. Merlin abruptly stopped grinning, everything coming back into sharp focus. “You said you knew what sex was, and you knew what wanking was, but you didn’t know all that white stuff would come shooting out. You called it peeing but not peeing,” Arthur finished, chuckling again.

“‘M so glad I don’t remember this.”

“You said sometimes it was more white than other times. That sometimes it was almost clear. That it was sticky and tasted weird. You didn’t know what it was.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

The playful light left Arthur’s eyes entirely, and he lowered his gaze to what seemed to be Merlin’s lips. “I told you. I explained it to you. And I...I didn’t say so, but I wanted to see you do it. I wanted to see you make yourself come in front of me.”

Merlin exhaled shakily, and wasn’t sure when his hand had slipped to Arthur’s waist, but it was there now, clutching a handful of his shirt. He could feel his cock straining in his jeans again, hard from Arthur’s words, from Arthur’s fingers in his hair and Arthur’s lips nearly brushing his.

“It was just the once,” Arthur continued softly. “I never thought about it again. I forgot completely. But then last week I remembered. I was just riding the tube like I do every day and then the memory hit me.”

“Arthur—”

“And I wanted it again. I wanted to see you come. Only this time I wanted to be the one to make you come.”

Merlin closed the short distance between them, pressing his lips hard up against Arthur’s. He pushed forward at first, but then he raised his hands further up and grabbed more of Arthur’s shirt, pulling until he was laying back and Arthur was laying on top, perfectly between his legs.

“Make me come now, Arthur,” Merlin pleaded as he ran hands up Arthur’s shirt, over hot skin and rippling muscles. “Make me come.”

Arthur’s hands were a bit unsteady as they worked open Merlin’s jeans, but they got the job done quick enough, and made even quicker work of his own. Merlin was a little heavy-limbed and slow, but he managed to kick the pesky things off, until it was just his shirt that he had to pull over his head and toss behind him.

He’d never seen Arthur fully naked before. They’d changed together before, when they were younger, but pants always stayed on. They’d gone swimming, but swim shorts were always there. They’d fucked twice as adults, but it’d been dark, and most of the clothes had simply been pushed up or down out of the way. The sight of Arthur now, unclothed with bulging muscles and a stiff, long cock hard only for Merlin, _because_ of Merlin, had Merlin whimpering before Arthur’s hands even touched him again.

Apparently Arthur was in just as much awe as Merlin was. He ran a hand slowly down the plane of Merlin’s chest, from the hollow of Merlin’s throat to just below his navel. His fingertips tickled Merlin’s lower abdomen, teasing over where the wiry curls of his pubes began.

“Arthur,” Merlin exhaled. He raised his hips, making his own cock rub against his cousin’s, and it felt so brilliantly good that he did it again, grinding into Arthur and bringing forth a wrecked moan from deep in Arthur’s throat.

Then it came to Merlin all at once where they were, what they were doing. He’d never said Arthur’s name that way before, had never heard Arthur moaning like this even when they’d fucked at the club. And it was different this time, with lights on and them face to face.

Merlin put his hand to Arthur’s shoulder when Arthur leaned down to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure if he was trying to push Arthur away or not. He felt a wave of something he couldn’t name surge through him as their lips touched again, as Arthur slid his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. It felt like a mix of shame and sinful and _bad-wrong-stop_ but also sweetly forbidden and exhilarating and _yes-good-more._ Merlin pushed the feeling down, not wanting to panic now and ruin things.

Arthur had asked if he wanted it, and Merlin had said yes. He still wanted it. He just needed to stop thinking so much about it, to keep in mind that it was like any old hookup.

Merlin didn’t know what was going on when Arthur suddenly pulled away, leaving him in order to shuffle back, but then Arthur grabbed Merlin’s ankle and dragged him down the sofa, yanking his arm up to pull him closer. Merlin understood then, and finished the motion himself, sitting astride Arthur with his arms over Arthur’s shoulders. He liked this position much better, especially when Arthur’s hands lowered to his arse and gave a possessive squeeze.

Maybe it was the position of Merlin on top, maybe it was the alcohol, but that was when Merlin looked down at Arthur and wanted nothing more than to ravage him completely. Arthur’s eyes had never seemed more brilliantly blue, his hair never so perfectly swept across his forehead, his lips never so red and begging to be kissed. Merlin scanned the rest of Arthur’s features, past chiselled jaw and toned arms and strong chest, down to the cock standing tall and firm right beside Merlin’s, precome already beading at the tip.

It suddenly didn’t matter who Arthur was, how much blood they shared, because the man in front of Merlin was fucking hot.

It must have surprised Arthur how forcefully Merlin brought their lips together, because he inhaled sharply and jumped back a bit at first. But then he reciprocated fully, ran his hands up Merlin’s sides to hold his face just as hard as Merlin was holding his, and slid his arse forward to get Merlin more completely on top of him, chest to chest and skin to skin. Merlin rolled his hips forward at the same time he plunged his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, and devoured every corner, curled around the corresponding wet muscle that met him eagerly.

It was enough for a short while, to simply sit there rutting against each other and snogging in their drunken haze, but the feeling of wanting something more gradually crept in, making Merlin impatient. He leapt back off the sofa and pulled Arthur up with him, nearly running to the bedroom.

He exhaled sudden huff of air when Arthur pushed him onto the mattress, and rolled over onto his back, laughing breathlessly. No sooner had Arthur crawled over him than he had Merlin’s hands pinned above his head, his wrists locked in a tight hold.

“You look much better in a bed,” he purred into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin raised a leg to caress the side of Arthur’s calf with his foot, and looked up at Arthur with a coy smile. “Could say the same to you.”

“Fuck, how’d you get to be so hot, Merlin.”

A roll of Arthur’s hips made Merlin moan, and he arched his spine to feel more of Arthur’s skin on him. He’d never been one for being held down or anything particularly kinky, but there was something intoxicating and heady about the feeling of his cousin’s weight pressing down on him. Something that made him desperate and needy.

“Lube,” Merlin gasped. “In the top drawer.”

He felt bereft when Arthur’s warmth was suddenly gone, but it gave him a moment to compose himself. He was shaking, not a lot, but just a bit, and he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or excitement. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that Arthur was going to fuck him, that it was going to be their _third time_.

“Condoms?”

“Please, we’re family,” Merlin said, snorting. He didn’t realise the weight of his words until after they’d thoughtlessly left his mouth. Then he stopped breathing.

A second passed, but then Arthur chuckled, and Merlin heard the drawer sliding closed.

“Never thought I’d hear that excuse for barebacking,” Arthur said.

Merlin exhaled, quirking his lips up in a nervous smile. Arthur’s touch to his thigh was probably meant to be reassuring, but it just reminded him of how much he _wanted_ , and made him impatient again. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees.

“Jesus, Merlin,” Arthur breathed.

“Well come on then.”

Merlin heard the squish sound of lube and felt the slick of it on his arse shortly after. He spread his legs further apart and curved his spine more, arching up for a better angle. As Arthur’s finger slid in, slow and easy, Merlin let his eyes fall closed with a sigh.

He winced when the finger slipped free, but then took a breath and braced himself for something larger. His heart thudded in his chest in anticipation, as he remembered the thick length of it the first couple times he’d felt it in the darkness of the club.

“O-O-Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” he whined as it filled him. It hurt just a bit at first, but Arthur went slow, eased his way inside in increments, and every bit of cock that slid deeper felt glorious enough to make his toes curl.

“You okay?” Arthur asked breathlessly.

Merlin rocked forward and back to show Arthur just how okay he was. Arthur took the hint and leaned over him, placed his hands on either side of Merlin’s body and started thrusting at a slow, languid pace. Merlin arched his arse up even more, bettering the angle and clutching the duvet desperately when Arthur’s cock hit the right spot.

“Not gonna...try and dirty talk me this time?” Merlin panted.

“Shut up,” Arthur chuckled and gave a deep, punishing thrust that made Merlin cry out with pleasure. “Not gonna ask me to fuck you harder this time?”

Merlin clenched his arse and pushed back, making Arthur grunt. “Shut up.”

Arthur did, focusing less on talking and more on fucking. His thrusts were quick now, his cock retreating short distances as he fucked Merlin in a staccato rhythm. Merlin’s breath left him in a steady “uh, uh, uh,” and he hoped Arthur wasn’t close, because he wanted this to last for hours, wanted to feel Arthur fucking him for just a while longer while he walked the line between bliss and climax.

But he knew when Arthur’s hand came up to wrap around his cock that it wouldn’t last much longer. He shifted his weight to his left and raised his own hand to join Arthur’s, stroking himself in time with the snaps of Arthur’s hips. He tilted his head back just enough to feel Arthur’s cheek brush against his, and it was when Arthur’s mouth closed around his earlobe that he felt the heat between his legs start rushing upward.

“Uhhnngh!”

It was three more thrusts before Arthur finished too, going still inside him. Merlin panted, shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, and rolled onto his back with a heavy exhale once Arthur had slid free. He closed his eyes and caught his breath, feeling anchored to the bed only by the feeling of Arthur’s leg hooked in his.

“Better than last time,” Arthur said after a while.

Merlin chuckled. “Definitely.”

The weight on the bed shifted and then Arthur’s face was by Merlin’s, Arthur’s eyes looking at him thoughtfully.

“Are you...How are you feeling?”

Merlin glanced at him once before looking away and then finally looking back, holding Arthur’s gaze. He’d never seen Arthur post-sex, sweaty and satisfied and with his eyes still a bit glassy. He’d never seen Arthur and thought he was beautiful.

“I feel...like I want to kiss you,” Merlin said honestly.

Arthur’s expression didn’t change, but his eyes did flicker down to Merlin’s lips. They kept eye contact the entire way through the kiss, neither of them looking away, even though they seemed to go cross-eyed from the proximity.

“Now what?” Merlin asked when Arthur pulled away.

Arthur pursed his lips in thought and ran a wandering hand over Merlin’s stomach, lightly trailing his fingers across skin. “We could keep having sex,” he said, not meeting Merlin’s eyes.

It was a few seconds before he did, looking up to gauge Merlin’s reaction when Merlin didn’t immediately reply.

_We could keep having sex._

_We could._

_Couldn’t we?_

_Keep having sex._

Merlin wanted to. Nobody had to know, did they?

It wasn’t _so_ wrong, was it, what they were doing? It wasn’t like either of them could get pregnant, and it was only the social stigma that made it feel so dirty, wasn’t it?

“Yeah,” Merlin said at last, threading his fingers through Arthur’s. “Okay.”

*

“How long have you been bi?” Merlin asked.

It was nearly three weeks later, and they were sitting on Arthur’s sofa eating chocolate. Merlin was glad they’d ditched the alcohol and had apparently become comfortable enough with each other, because the hangovers had got old real fast.

And he’d hardly been surprised when he’d seen Arthur’s stash of sweets in the kitchen; Arthur had always had a sweet tooth.

Arthur shrugged. “Guess since...fourteen or fifteen? Fourteen I was confused still, I think, wondering if I liked one or the other. Fifteen was when I decided I was definitely into both.” He put his thumb in his mouth, licking it clean of chocolate. “How long’ve you been gay?”

“Fourteen I knew I liked blokes. Sixteen I knew I _definitely_ didn’t like girls.”

Arthur laughed. “Bad sexual encounter?”

“Very bad sexual encounter.”

“Missing out, cuz.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I’m done if you don’t want any more,” Arthur said as he closed up the chocolates.

“Go ahead.”

Merlin yawned and stretched his limbs out as Arthur left for the kitchen. He put his feet up on the table and let his body go limp, relaxing.

“You ever bottom before?” he called through the flat to Arthur.

He heard Arthur’s booming laughter from the kitchen, and Arthur’s voice got louder as he came back.

“A few times, yeah. Doesn’t get me off the same way it seems to get you off, but I don’t mind it.”

Merlin jumped in surprise when he suddenly felt Arthur’s hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into his collarbone, and Arthur’s voice was suddenly purring in his ear.

“Fancy sticking in your cock in me, is that it, Merlin?”

“Well the thought’s crossed my mind, yeah.”

It still made Merlin feel a bit crazy sometimes, admitting things so bluntly. But it was just him and Arthur after all, and there was something oddly thrilling about it, telling Arthur what he wanted to do to him.

“Hmm. I’ll think about it,” Arthur said, pecking a kiss to Merlin’s cheek before jumping over the sofa to plop down next to him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Not tonight then?”

“Nah. Don’t much feel like it.” Arthur put his feet up on the table beside Merlin’s, crossing his ankles. “Oh, did I tell you I’m going out again tomorrow?”

“No, where?”

“Club with some mates. You could come if you like.”

Merlin laughed. “I doubt you want your annoying younger cousin there.”

Arthur quirked a brow. “Last time I was at a club with my cousin it wasn’t so bad.”

Merlin leaned into him, shoving his shoulder. “Last time you were at a club with your cousin you didn’t _know_ it was your cousin.”

“Do you wanna come, yes or no?”

Merlin chuckled and turned just enough to run his right hand up Arthur’s thigh, smirking at him. “I always wanna come, Arthur.”

“You’re so immature.” Said Arthur’s mouth. The rest of his body was saying something quite different as he leaned closer, smiling against Merlin’s jaw.

“You know when I’ll be really immature?”

“I’m sensing a very bad joke.”

“The day I turn sixty-nine.”

Arthur guffawed. “How did I know.”

Merlin’s breath caught in throat briefly when Arthur’s hand slid up his own thigh, nearing his crotch. Then he went on. “I can’t see that number without chuckling at least a little, it’s actually rather sad.”

“I’ve done it with a girl before but she was on top and the angle was terrible. My neck isn’t meant to stretch that far.”

“I’ve...I’ve never done it. But I want to.”

Arthur froze. “Really?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Like, now?”

“Why not? It’s not like you haven’t sucked my cock before.”

They’d gotten past that boundary the third time they’d met up, both of them briefly taking the other in their mouth before moving on to the usual bit where Arthur stuck his cock in Merlin. They’d done it again properly during the second week, when Arthur had assaulted Merlin at the door and said he needed him, when Merlin had dropped to his knees and sucked Arthur off before Arthur had done the same to him.

Arthur shook his head. “There is no ‘why not.’ Come on.”

“Can I get top?” Merlin asked as Arthur pulled him up.

Arthur barked out a laugh. “No way am I doing that again. We’re laying on our sides.”

*

_Oh jesus fuck._

Merlin was in heaven. He loved this, loved sixty-nine, and didn’t understand why people didn’t do it more often. Giving one’s partner the equal amount of pleasure they were receiving...why didn’t everyone do this all the time?

It certainly wasn’t as fun as the main event, but as a form of foreplay? It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect, even if the angles were a bit uncomfortable at times.

 _God, I could do this forever_ , Merlin thought as he moaned around Arthur’s cock. Arthur was teasing him with long, slow licks up the shaft, kissing just above his balls before puckering his mouth briefly around the head. Merlin tried to match him in some sort of game, to copy what Arthur was doing to him, and when Arthur finally caught on to what Merlin was playing at, he started sucking in earnest. He swirled his tongue around the tip before plunging down, bobbing back and forth enough to make spit dribble down his chin and onto Merlin’s leg.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed. “Fuck.”

Arthur pulled off, chuckling. “Is that a reaction or are you so speechless that that’s your way of asking?”

Merlin slid back and got onto his hands, crawling over Arthur. He straddled him when Arthur rolled flat onto his back, and pressed his hands to his chest.

“Fuck.”

Arthur laughed again, and ran his hands up and down Merlin’s thighs. “Get the lube then since you’re on top of me.”

Merlin leaned over and reached across the bed, plucking the bottle from the night stand. He squeezed it onto his fingers himself before bringing them back to his arse.

He’d only ever ridden Arthur once, but then, there were a lot of things he’d only done once with Arthur, the past three weeks having been hookup after hookup at each of their flats. He’d loved it the first time, loved impaling himself as hard as he could on Arthur’s brilliant cock, and he had a feeling Arthur loved seeing him ride it as well.

Merlin exhaled slowly as he sank down, taking it in, and Arthur’s hand stroking him helped ease some of the stretch. He sighed again when he’d taken it all, and just sat for a moment, languidly rolling his hips but not really letting Arthur slide out.

“ _Now_ my cousin is being annoying,” Arthur said. “Fucking tease.”

Merlin chuckled and gave in, lifting himself enough to work up to a steady pace. What he really loved was starting out slow and hard, bringing his arse down with enough force to make the bed dip, but he liked fast and rough too, and was always impatient to get there. He loved the feeling of Arthur’s hands clutching him as he pushed his weight down over and over, loved the little gasps of breath he could expel from Arthur’s parted lips with each quick motion.

“Yeah, come on, Merlin, come on,” he panted.

Arthur’s hand over his cock gripped tighter, so Merlin went faster, squeezing his eyes shut and whining when the pleasure became too much for him to handle. Sex with Arthur always seemed to be better than the time before, but maybe that was because things were still so new, and either way it was enough to make Merlin wild with lust, to push him to limits he’d never once even knew he had. He curled his fingers on Arthur’s chest and rode him as fast as he could, desperate to finish now, to make Arthur come inside him and to come all over Arthur.

“Ohhh,” he moaned as he peaked. He stilled abruptly and pulsed in Arthur’s hand, clenching his arse around the cock he felt throbbing inside him. He hunched over Arthur and gasped for breath as he came down.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur groaned as Merlin rolled onto his back beside him.

“Is that a reaction?” Merlin asked with a smirk.

“Yes.”

Merlin chuckled and stretched, cracking his joints. “Yeah, that was a good one, wasn’t it?”

*

“What time is it, d’you know?” Merlin asked later as he was putting on his shoes. “Are the trains still running?”

“Doubt it.”

“Great, taxi it is then.”

“I can give you—”

“No, don’t worry about it, I have enough.”

“Alright.”

Just as Merlin was getting to his feet, there was a knock on the door. He gave Arthur a questioning look as he put on his jacket.

“I take it by the look on your face, you weren’t expecting company.”

Arthur shook his head. “No.”

“Who would even show up this late?”

“I...Shit. Follow my lead, okay?”

Merlin followed Arthur to the door, wondering what the hell he was about to take part in. “Okay…”

There was a short blond on the threshold, wearing heavy eyeliner and sparkling pink lippy and a dazzling smile. Her blue top was strapless and low on her chest, and her skirt...Merlin didn’t even classify it as a proper skirt. More like a strip of cloth.

“Hi, Arthur!” she exclaimed, pushing her way in.

Merlin gaped after her, but Arthur sighed and closed the door.

“Vivian, we’ve talked about this—”

“What’s he doing here?” she asked, pointing a disdainful finger at Merlin.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s waist, bringing him closer. “This is my boyfriend.”

Merlin’s heart nearly stopped, but he managed not to show too much surprise, or at least he hoped so. ‘Follow my lead,’ Arthur had said. This had to be what he meant, hadn’t it? Clearly whoever Vivian was, Arthur didn’t want her anymore.

Vivian laughed. “Nice try, Arthur, but I’ve seen your family photos. I know that’s your cousin. What’s he doing here?”

“When the hell did I ever show you my family?” Arthur demanded, letting his arm drop.

Vivian ignored the question and stepped close to him, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him with wide eyes. “Tonight was supposed to be our _night_ , Arthur.”

“No it wasn’t!”

She huffed and turned away, walking toward the kitchen. Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin.

“Sorry, she’s mental,” he explained in a whisper. “I can’t get rid of her.”

“Arthur!” she yelled from the kitchen. “Arthur, get in here!”

Arthur groaned and Merlin followed him, if only to see what she was doing now. She was holding the near-empty box of chocolates in her hand, looking furious.

“I told you not to go through my things!” Arthur shouted, snatching the box from her.

“And I told you to stop eating sweets or you’ll get fat!”

“Vivian, even if you _were_ still my girlfriend, you’d have no say over what I do and don’t eat. Get the fuck out of my flat!”

“I only do it because I care about you,” she whined, her eyes going shiny with unshed tears.

_What the hell?_

“Vivi, get out or I’m phoning the police.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Arthur picked up his mobile from the worktop and opened the dialer, showing her the screen. “I would.”

“Arthur, please.”

“Nine,” Arthur said, pressing the number.

“Alright, alright!”

She threw her hands up and stormed out in a huff, and Merlin heard the door slam shut after her.

“Jesus,” Merlin breathed. “Did that just happen?” It felt as though she’d come and gone like a whirlwind.

Arthur slumped against the worktop and chuckled. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

Merlin crossed his arms. “Boyfriend, Arthur? Really?”

Arthur shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

“A little warning would’ve been nice.”

“I told you to follow my lead. And it didn’t work anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Suppose so. I’m off then.”

“Merlin, wait.”

Merlin stopped and turned back around. “Yeah?”

“About the club tomorrow night? Do you wanna go with me?”

“As your _boy_ friend?” Merlin teased.

“No,” Arthur laughed. “Not unless you want it to be like that. You’d just be there with me and my mates otherwise.”

Merlin paused, then approached Arthur warily, stopping just inches in front of him. He tried to find some meaning in Arthur’s eyes, but Arthur knew how to be guarded when he wanted to be.

“You don’t...I mean, we’re not…”

Arthur tilted his head, waiting for Merlin to find his words. Merlin took a deep breath and put a smile on his face as he placed his hands on Arthur’s hips.

“Arthur, we’re cousins and we love each other, but we’re not _in_ love with each other, are we?”

He thought he saw Arthur swallow hard, but he was so close that it was difficult to tell. A clench of Arthur’s jaw could mean anything, couldn’t it?

Finally, Arthur’s lips curled up slightly and he shook his head. “No, Merlin, we’re not in love, don’t be ridiculous.”

Merlin wasn’t sure what answer he’d been hoping for, but the one he’d got hadn’t relieved him or made him feel particularly disappointed. He just felt...somewhere in the middle.

“Alright. Okay, just checking.”

“I do like kissing you, though,” Arthur said, demonstrating right after. Merlin laughed. “And fucking you.” He squeezed Merlin’s arse and brought him closer, pushing their groins together and making Merlin moan appreciatively. “And hearing you.”

“Yeah. That.”

“You could stay the night, you know. Since you won’t go out and have fun with me, might as well entertain me at home.”

“Damn. We’ve already fucked twice today, though,” Merlin said into Arthur’s throat.

“I think I’ve got one more go in me.”

Merlin groaned. Arthur was going to be the death of him. But fuck, he wanted to.

“Yeah, alright. But when we wake up tomorrow, your arse is mine.”

Arthur pushed off Merlin’s jacket with a wicked grin. “Fair enough.”


End file.
